Our Best Chance Is Together
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Home from Neverland, Emma Swan's head is filled with confusion. Emma must now decide what to do with her life, but when Regina starts to remind her of what she tasted in Neverland and might want will Emma succumb to her temptations. Whatever she decides things are about to change...especially when they find themselves back in Neverland where it began.
1. Chapter 1

I can't sleep, stuck in a big, empty double bed at my parents loft in Storybrooke where I am surrounded by a bunch of people who are all convinced they are fairytale characters from a magical land. Even though I have experienced most of it for myself I still struggle to come to terms with the idea, it is so unrealistic. When I actually get to thinking about it, which drives me crazy I am a princess; the product of Prince Charming and Snow White who are the rightful rulers of the magical kingdom. When my son, Henry Mills had turned up that night in Boston I was not a believer and I still have my doubts, and it is the cause of my many sleepless nights. I have to remind myself why I stayed, who I am here for and why I am doing all of this. Having learnt about my abandonment with a boy who though alive was actually created from wood and that he abandoned me when I was just a baby so that I could grow up to be the saviour; I vouch never to leave Henry ever again.

Tossing and turning I keep thinking back to what occurred in Neverland. Our visit there to save Henry was filled with strangeness, some of which has followed us back here and some of which had to stay there never to return or be spoken of again. One change that has come with me and unfortunately upset Henry is that although we have been reunited with his father, I haven't in the way he would have preferred. I have a new man in my life and that definitely developed from some insane strangeness in Neverland.

It is dark outside and the only light in my room comes streaming in from the bright full moon outside. It illuminates him as he appears in the doorway and it creates a shadow upon the floorboards that I am staring at. He doesn't say a word but I know he is watching me and trying to decipher what I am thinking. I turn my head to look over at him and he smiles at me, showing his brilliant white teeth.

"_Everything alright Swan?" _ He asks me, and I have to admit I love how he still calls me that rather than Emma.

I nod and then look away because my mind is so pre-occupied but I don't really want to talk about it. Hearing his footsteps I know he is crossing the room and then I feel the bed dip as he climbs on beside me. Lying on my side he spoons up close to me and in a sexy voice advises me that he knows something is on my mind.

"_Come on Swan, you know you can tell me" _ he offers light heartedly.

I can't tell him though because the thoughts are all one big muddle. How can you explain something to someone that isn't even straight in your own head? I stay silent and change the direction in which I am looking to gaze out of the window and up at the moon. For some reason tonight I just don't want to close the curtains and shut the world out. Trailing his fingers up and down my arm as he places kisses on my neck. I know he is after something but tonight will not be his night. It's not because I don't want to but just because it isn't appropriate and I feel uncomfortable in my parents loft. I mean it is bad enough that he is living here too now but a place of our own just wouldn't be suitable. Henry isn't fond of him; in fact I am worried that any day now he is going to tell me he wants to go and live with his father and although I am a tough cookie I think that may just break my heart.

"_What are you thinking about Swan?" _ he questions with curiosity.

"_Nothing important" _ I mutter as I shrug him away and manoeuvre to sit up. Just as I go to hoist myself up from the bed I feel his hand wrap around my wrist and I only just roll my eyes before he pulls me back down, throws me back in his arms and romantically smooches me. However as we all know and he really should know better by now I don't do all this lovey dovey fairytale madness. Pushing away from him I glare and get up from the bed before I make a swift and quick exit from the bedroom.

"_Come on Swan. Don't be like this with me" _ He calls out as he follows me down the stairs.

I am stopped in my tracks by the sight of my mother. It is approaching midnight and in true fairytale princess character fashion, Mary Margaret or should I say Snow White is baking cookies and ironically enough two little bluebirds are acting as if it is normal for them to be sat on the counter watching. I have to roll my eyes, my life is just weird and that is one of the weirdest things I have witnessed recently.

"_You know Hook you really should be calling her Emma. After all that is her name" _she chirps as I raise my arms in a sign of disbelief. Grabbing my red leather jacket from by the door I leave before either of them has a chance to start nitpicking at each other. They have done nothing but snipe since we got back anyway. Mother doesn't approve of the boyfriend material I have acquired. I need space, fresh air and a good long walk to clear my head and think straight before I lose my mind.

The second I step out of the door I pause just to drink in the cool night air. It isn't quite cold enough to be wrapped up but it is blustery and the chill in the air makes my skin tingle as I start to walk. With nowhere I am particularly heading it is destination unknown for me. Life is a mess right now and I have so much I need to figure out and sort before I can move on and start again. So much has changed. I have a son now, a family, responsibilities, magical powers, a 'boyfriend' and a home. It is all new to me, completely strange and it feels weird to admit all of that, even if it is all just in my head. The only problems is it is this that is the root of all my troubles and even I cannot pinpoint what it is but I know one thing for sure it isn't half frustrating.

Suddenly I stop and turn round, I have a sense that I am being followed but when I look all that is behind me is the blackness in the direction from which I have come. I have wandered quite far out of town really. Frowning I examine carefully to see if anyone is lurking up close in the shadows not wanting to be seen but there is not a movement from anywhere. Turning back to face where I want to continue on I jump in fright when I see someone stood before me.

"_Hello, who's there?" _ I call out into the darkness but no one comes forward. Someone is definitely creeping about following me though.

"_Show yourself!" _ I order before slowly taking steps forward to continue my walk. So much for clearing my head and organising my thoughts, now all I can focus on is whom I have for a stalker. Quickening my pace I keep my head down and press on, I don't want to scare myself over nothing.

Carrying on I manage to walk all the way back into town like I have gone full circle and I haven't seen anyone. There has been no stranger goings on around me and I breath out deeply as I relax in the centre of the road. There is a sense of magic present in the air though and it seems stronger than ever. Then I close my eyes and just stand still for a moment as I gather my mixed up thoughts again ready to try and finally sort them, when I hear footsteps and give a groan. Will I ever get some time alone?

"_So this is where you ended up Swan" _ He states.

I bite my top lip and then turn to face him with an awkward tight lipped smile. I don't know why he has actually come after me because its not like I am not going to come back. He isn't smiling at me but looking rather concerned, the last time I saw that face was in Neverland. An awkward silence develops between us and then he muses out loud again to break it. He is good at that.

"_Had to get out of there and away from your mother; doesn't like me does she" _ he joked.

"_Not fond, no" _ I confirm.

"_But you are…aren't you Swan" _he confidently states as he approaches me and lightly holds my arms to hold me. My first instinct is to look away from him but then I feel the metal on his hooked hand under my chin and he gently guides my head round so I am looking him direct in his twinkling blue eyes.

"_So tell me what is bothering you Swan" _he says before I feel a pull towards him and I can't help myself. Leaning in I end up kissing him as he wraps his arms around me and I slip mine around his neck. Closing my eyes I just enjoy the sensual feel of his lips against mine; and that wonderful spark that develops between us every time we kiss.

"_Oh please! Put him down Miss Swan" _states someone disgusted by us and I recognise the voice instantly. My eyes ping open the second I hear the end of their statement and I am just in time to see them pass by as I pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Regina!" _ I call out as I brush Hook's hands off of me. She doesn't stop or turn to look back; just continues to stride away. I am curious as to how she suddenly came to be out but I was hoping to see her at some point. Since we got home from Neverland I have barely seen her alone. When Henry has been around of course she has been present or appeared but not for long enough for us to talk. I call out to her again as I begin to walk a few paces from Hook but eventually I do find myself chasing her down the road. I just abandon Hook there as I follow her. He calls after me and I just glance round at him with a sorry expression. When I look back though Regina has vanished, just upped and disappeared. Most disappointed I stop and stand still. Calling out her name will do no good but I pointlessly do it anyway.

"_She's gone Emma" _Hook calls out and I shake my head. Trust him to state the bloody obvious.

"_Come on let's just go home" _he suggests but I am not welcoming to that idea.

"_You go home Killian" _I snap rather rudely as I strut passed him. I didn't ask him to follow me out here and I have enough to think about with feeling trapped by him and our relationship.

I hear him scoff as if surprised by my behaviour. I thought he would have known better by now. Leaving him just stood there I strut off heading to Regina's. As I walk I think about what I want to say. A lot happened in Neverland, it's just how to deal with it all now that we are back that I have to figure out. My step is quick and I find myself outside Regina's mansion before I have even mapped out everything clearly in my head.

"_Miss Swan, is there a reason for your hanging around in the dark outside my house" _

It makes me jump to attention. Regina has caught me so there is no turning away now. No more running. Taking a very deep breath I turn to face her and with an awkward look upon my face I tell her no. It is just the first thing that comes to mind. I mean it's not like I can stand here and say that I want to discuss what happened in Neverland.

"_Well then until you figure out what bought you here dear, I suggest you come inside" _Regina offers. Then with that same confidence she had earlier when she interrupted Hook and I, Regina saunters inside leaving the front door open for me to follow. I hesitate for just a moment but then finding my confidence I head inside with every intention of broaching the subject. However as soon as I step inside the door slams behind me. Haven taken me by surprise I jump and look round expecting to see Regina but there is no one.

"_In the kitchen dear" _she calls to me.

I head in with caution, she just seems to be being too nice. When I appear she instantly shoves a glass of appletini at me. She displays that always steely look she reserves for those who have dissatisfied her and I think I know what is coming. Another one of those Emma, Regina fallouts we continue to have. See now this is what I want to discuss, in Neverland we were a team, I thought we'd bridged the gap between our differences and were going to get along with each other for Henry's sake at least, but no Regina has been like my bitter rival again since we set foot back here in Storybrooke.

"_So tell me Miss Swan, what really did bring you to me tonight?" _ Regina asks as she perches herself on the stool at the counter and carefully examines me with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly I feel nervous, all my confidence has abandoned me. Going to speak my voice just cracks and she smirks as I clear my throat and try to wash away the dryness by swallowing down the lump that has mysteriously formed. I take a sip of the tini without even thinking what I am doing. Regina has put me on the spot, so without further hesitation I blurt out the first thing that springs to mind.

"_Neverland" _I meekly mutter.

"_Speak up dear I can't hear you" _she smirks.

"_I want to talk about what happened in Neverland Regina."_ I confidently pipe up. I am so glad my confidence has returned because I was beginning to feel rather vulnerable at the hands of the Evil Queen.

"_You want to talk about Neverland? Really?" _ Regina states with amusement and wide eyes as she slips off of her seat and slowly approaches me.

I nod as she gets close but am overcome with nerves. I can feel my confidence slipping away again as she begins to intimidate me. Every step she takes towards me I step back until I hit the wall where I realise I am cornered. Gulping down hard I look into Regina's eyes and try not to lose my nerve.

"_What about Neverland?" _she snarls.

"_Come on Regina, you know what. The agreement we made" _I remind her.

"_That Miss Swan was only binding there" _Regina tells me.

"_What about Henry? Don't you think he deserves us getting along?" _ I ask her genuinely and with a little fire, which results in her backing off just a bit.

"_Well yes I suppose you are right" _she admits, but just as I think it is safe she hits me with something else unexpected.

"_Now, tell me what you really came here for?" _ Regina asks.

It completely throws me and I am left tongue tied. I don't know what to say. She looks at me so seriously and with an intense burning stare as she waits for me to say something. Shaking my head I don't know what to say. It is so strange like she can read my subconscious but I don't know what she is thinking I want to talk about. I wanted to discuss getting along for Henry, I have done that and now I want to go. I look at Regina who has turned away from me and is sipping at her appletini. Placing mine down on the side I try to sneak out of the room ready to make a run for it in an attempt to avoid any ugliness. I make one small movement before she spins round and addresses me.

"_Oh no Miss Swan, you're not leaving; not until you tell me truthfully why you came here" _

The atmosphere instantly becomes more uncomfortable between us. Staring back at her I continue to shake my head, what does she want me to say. The kiss in Neverland we agreed we'd never speak of again, so surely she can't think I came to see her about that!

"_That was all I came about Regina!" _ I tell her firmly before making my way to leave.

Just as I reach the front door she appears before me in a puff of smoke. With a smile she shows a glimpse of her brilliant white teeth. She looks so evil when she does that. Just annoyed with the game now I roll my eyes and give her a look to mark that I am not amused. It is fast approaching dawn and I just know Mary Margaret will be sat up worrying about me, especially if Hook has mentioned to her I went running after her evil step mother.

"_Look Regina, I really have to be going" _I say in an exasperated voice.

"_Fine Miss Swan, have it your way. Go!" _Regina states as she steps to one side and even opens the door for me. I raise an eyebrow because that just seemed too easy. Not without suspicion I look at Regina as I step out into the darkness of the early hours of morning. Walking slowly down the path I am aware she is stood watching me go.

"_Come back anytime Miss Swan. Especially if you want to talk about 'you know what'_" she calls out.

I stop in my tracks. She has mentioned the 'you know what'. Slowly I turn round to face her and then start to make my way back. She is grinning away as I reach her and swallow my pride and stand before her. There is no exchange between us as I step back inside but it isn't without butterflies in my stomach. This time Regina actually closes the door herself as I just stand there idly waiting for god knows what to happen.

"_So do you want to talk about that….E...m..m..a? _Regina asks in a slow and seductive voice.

She is so sly with her trickery but how did she know that this is what has been eating away at me since we got back. I shake my head, in denial and I know it, even though her majesty takes great delight in pointing it out. I am insistent though, 'that topic' is not open for discussion, not now, not ever. It was influenced by Neverland and has no belonging here in Storybrooke. It is our secret and there it will remain.

"_Ok Miss Swan, so you don't want to talk." _

Regina approaches me and my eyes widen in alarm just as they had that night under the stars. My heart starts racing and I cannot anticipate what is going to happen which for once actually scares me. Regina's lips don't even meet mine but she is so close I can feel the electricity between us sparking up. I close my eyes and just enjoy the feel of her warm breath against my lips.

"_Come on Swan, admit it, you…still…want…me" _Regina teases slowly.

I don't move, as stationary as a statue I am captivated by her. She is so close but still not touching me. It's insane but driving me wild inside, then all of sudden she kisses me, softly but tenderly upon my lips and it is as if she has me under some sort of spell. It is only when she pulls away from me that I regain my own ability to think.

"_No Regina. I can't do this" _I state sadly. I could but I can't.

It has come to light Killian is my true love, or so mother thinks and I think she may be right. I can't destroy my happy ending for Regina.

"_Oh my dear, I think you can" _ Regina encourages me.

"_Come on, why not try? Follow me upstairs, see if you can resist" _she teases.

With the sultriest of looks upon her face, Regina slips away leaving me to contemplate the temptation she has invited me to take pleasure from. It is as soon as I see her reach the top stair and look back with the most seductive of pouts that I make up my mind.

"_Regina!...wait!" _ I call out before suddenly hurrying up the stairs to meet her on the landing. Having reached her she takes my hand and I catch my breath as I allow her to lead me into her boudoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering Regina's room I am amazed, it is so sophisticated, mystical and classy. Taken in by it all and allowing myself to become drawn further I lightly perch on the end of the bed when she instructs me to sit. Regina stands across the room, in front of a mirror and dressing table. In a moments serious thought I wonder if maybe that mirror is magic, like the evil queen's in the fairytale books I had unfortunately come across as a child. I start to observe Regina very closely as she is staring into it and although in reality only seconds have passed since we came in it feels like hours. It must have been what time felt like for all of the Storybrooke residents before I arrived, time standing still. It is only after I snap myself back from my thoughts I notice Regina is now staring back at me using the mirror.

"_You looked very deep in thought, Miss Swan," _She states before actually turning to face me.

"_Sorry Regina" _I quickly apologise upon getting the urge.

"_No need to be sorry dear, as long as you were lost in thoughts of me" _She seductively suggests as she gently takes a seat beside me.

This time it is not nervous butterflies I can feel in my stomach, it is a tight knotting sensation. I am so apprehensive of being alone with Regina, but only because those who have had intimate moments with her in the past or been her friend have not had a pleasant experience. I am still as she reaches up and cups my cheek and I flinch when I actually feel her fingers make contact. It sends tingles through my whole body, like little sparks of energy pulling us together. My eyes close and when they open again she is smiling at me, so sweetly but it still has a sadistic twist.

"_Now Miss Swan, I know you can feel this. You can can't you?" _ She softly asks of me.

I nod in response, when I am around her and vulnerable like this I seem to lose my tongue.

"_So you tell me you actually believe that Hook is your true love after this" _

"_I…I can't" _I stutter back at her whilst getting lost in her big, sparkling dark eyes.

"_That is because dear, he is not your true love like mother dearest believes" _ Regina whispers as her eyes widen in excitement. _"But you know who is…don't you? You are just too scared to tell the truth"_

Giving her a quizzical look I pull myself back, I have no idea because I don't believe in all that. Hook and I get along, that is true, Regina and I got along in Neverland but never here in Storybrooke and I know what Mary Margaret wants for me and what I actually want are all very different things. Feeling confused I start to move to try and get up but Regina grabs my hand and harshly yanks me back down. Pinning my hand down into the soft bedding she gazes at me and questions me.

"_Oh come on Miss Swan, you can't tell me that after Neverland you don't believe in true love" _she snarls.

Her expression has changed from soft to hard and I can feel the force she is applying on my hand to keep me in place. She won't be happy until I actually give her an answer. Taking a deep breath I gather the courage to try and explain.

"_No I don't Regina. I lose everyone I love and so I believe in getting by. If you get along with someone you give it a go, if you don't you go your separate ways and move on. I live in the real world Regina, not a fairytale" _

It is only when I have finished I realise just how harsh that all actually sounded. Regina instantly releases my hand and frowns. I think she is hurt and I think, for some reason she expected me to say my true love was her. With a sorry expression I stand up again wanting to get going home. I know the sun will be rising outside soon and want to make it home before everyone is up and ready to start there day, especially Henry because if Mary Margaret is sat up waiting to question me, like I know she will be, I don't want him hearing where I have been all night.

"_I have to go Regina" _I state feeling I have to say something.

She looks up at me with a very intense glare. Nothing is said and I turn to go. When I reach the door she speaks and I stop in my tracks.

"_Stay Emma…Please"_

Turning slowly I look over at her; she has her head bowed and she sounded awfully disappointed. Something about her tugs at my heart strings and I am powerless to leave. Slowly stepping back across the room I join her again. I am slightly in shock by the fact she called me by my name, she only did that in Neverland. It is always formal with Regina, Miss Swan, as I have been addressed always when in Storybrooke.

"_You called me Emma" _I state pointlessly.

"_Will you stay?" _ She asks ignoring what I have said completely.

It's a very awkward moment we share but I agree. There is no harm I suppose in staying another hour or so, it's not like Henry is ever awake before six anyway. She smiles even though she knows it will only be for a short period of time. Then we are plunged back into a deadly silence. Regina hasn't lost her confidence but my vulnerability is shining right out, like a beacon calling to her. In the back of my mind I am telling myself to be wary but my heart is telling me to trust her, just like I did in Neverland. I mean if I hadn't have followed my heart that night I never would have seen that side to Regina and that would have been a real shame because it proves what a caring and loving person she really is.

Regina has outstanding self-belief and confidence. She doesn't hesitate and leans in to kiss me as she did earlier when I tried to leave her. It has all the classic signs you would see displayed in a teenager's first kiss, although this isn't ours, however it's my doubts that are keeping me from indulging fully in all that Regina wants and we both know it. Forcing all the negativity about what we are doing to the back of my mind I try to enjoy this moment with Regina and eventually seem to get swept up in her actions. Positioning my right hand on the bed to keep steady, I use my left to reach up and gently place it on the top of her arm, where I suddenly grip tight.

Regina's hands are suddenly cupped round both my cheeks and then before I know it she is slowly taking control, manoeuvring me into the position that she wants and I feel that I am at her mercy. My heart begins to race as I feel her hand smoothing carefully down my body and the other becomes entwined in my long blonde hair. Parting my lips to draw in oxygen before I actually forget to breathe I watch Regina who is propped on her side, beside me. She is such a tease, whispering in my ear and goading me to relive our pleasures from Neverland and give in to my hearts truest desires instead of living a lie with an evil pirate. It makes my head spin and leaves me frowning as I pant for breath trying to control my frustrations.

"_Admit it Emma, just for me" _Regina whispers right in my ear before she lightly kisses me. _"Go on, I know you want to" _she goads again.

I shake my head best I can against the sheets. I just can't do that, I am not sure. It's as hard for me to come to terms with any feelings I think I have for Regina as it was to actually admit that I am the saviour and that I was a lost girl and in some ways still am. When I look back at Regina she looks and seems disappointed in me.

"_Admit it Emma" _ she pushes, speaking slowly through gritted teeth and it tips me over the edge.

In that moment I suddenly realise I am not ready to admit anything and nor do I want to deal with it right now. In a quick and instinctive controlled action I bolt up from the bed and hurry to remove myself from the bed. Not looking back I hurry out of the bedroom and thunder down the stairs as fast as my feet will carry me. When I reach the front door I come to a halt when echoing from the stairs I hear Regina's voice. Looking back over my shoulder I see her at the top of the stairs.

"_Go on Emma, you run but I can assure you, you will only run back to me" _she confidentially declares and the idea actually scares me a little.

Flustered I struggle getting the door open but when I do I take one last look back at her smouldering away as she watches me go, but I just cannot stay. Slamming the door behind me I let the cold morning air whip all around me. Walking briskly down the path I make my way to the street and by the time I have reached it I am running.


	4. Chapter 4

I let the wind carry me, lost in my own consuming thoughts as my feet batter the pavement. Running is not as enjoyable in my boots and jeans but I keep on, pressing to make headway and heading in the direction that should take me home. My head is a mess, thoughts everywhere and try to collect and organise them into anything that makes sense is proving quite the challenge. I have kept going though, steady momentum and focused on my wanted destination.

"_I told you you'd come running back to me Miss Swan" _I hear a familiar voice call out and when I look up I realise I have run back to Regina's despite having been sure I was making progress to get home.

I stop and stand with my palms resting on my knees as I catch my breath whilst I look at her standing proudly in her doorway. Frowning I show my frustration at having proved her right. She looks so proud of herself with a smug look on her face and one eyebrow slightly raised, as she is amused. Having caught my breath I stand up fully and look at her, I have nothing to say and I know I am still frowning at her but it isn't intentional. Her lips part a little and show off some of her brilliant white teeth.

"_Coming in for a glass of water dear?" _ She tries to tempt me as she casually leans against the doorframe of the front door.

I shake my head, I will not enter that house again I tell myself, until I have figured out what I want from my friendship with Regina. Too many people will get hurt if I don't sort everything out now. My heart beats fast and tells me one thing, my head aches and it tells me another. What I have to do is deceipher, which is right, and what I actually want. Then I must make a decision, until then I must distance myself, play it cool and stay out of the path of temptation.

"_I have to be going Regina" _I call back confidently before I go running off again, this time concentrating only on my destination, the loft.

Covered head to toe in sweat I finally arrive home. Heading straight inside I am faced with the typical family scene of a morning. Mary Margaret is in the kitchen and Killian and Henry sit at the table with their backs to the door. Of course having heard the door open they both look round and see me. Henry looks ecstatic, Killian not so much. Feeling judged I step inside and greet them all. Mary Margaret gives me a quizzical look but as usual she is smiling through it to mask her dissatisfaction in me having been out all night.

"_Mom" _Henry exclaims as he pushes back his chair and rushes over to me. Wrapping his arms around me he almost knocks me over.

"_Hey kid" _I greet him whilst flitting my eye contact between Killian and my mother.

"_Henry, go get ready for school" _I tell him as I lightly ruffle his hair.

"_What?" _ I question them both the second Henry has disappeared at the top of the stairs.

An uncomfortable silence falls between us all. I know they are both dying to say something so I urge them to do so, they best start questioning me now before I disappear to my room and make my decisions without hearing what they have to say. They exchange a glance and then Killian just gets up and only frowning at me he heads off out. He slams the door on his exit and I am only sorry he is in a mood with me because he isn't exactly fighting for me right now. Then I wait, give it a second and I know Mary Margaret will start. Right on cue she does and I roll my eyes as I turn to face her properly.

"_Emma, sweetheart I am just worried about you" _she begins.

Rolling my eyes again I take a seat at the table and hope this little conversation between mother and daughter won't last long or develop into a lecture. With a sweet smile on her face but some concern also etched into her features, Mary Margaret places a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of me and then sits by my side. I place a hand either side of my mug upon the table and wait for her to continue, with this drink always comes a serious chat.

"_Hook says you went running off after Regina." _She tells me and I scoff interrupting her.

"_Is everything okay Emma?" _ She asks genuinely.

I nod, of course everything is okay; well it would be if everyone stopped trying to interfere in my life. The conversation I now feel is awkward. It doesn't appeal to me to start discussing my feelings in regards to Regina with Mary Margaret. Despite how much of a team player she was in Neverland, they all still see her as a threat. The Evil Queen as she is better known amongst them all. I look at Mary Margaret and she is staring at me expectant of an answer. I just sigh loudly, this is typical and I am fed up.

"_Yes, everything is fine" _I stress picking up my mug and taking a sip of the sweet but spiced hot contents. In my head though a little voice is freaking out, asking all the sarcastic questions and stating all the remarks I am keeping to myself.

"_Emma, darling are you sure? It's just that it's not like you to go running after Regina, and after all she did" _

'After all she did' that is all they ever refer to, that is the past. What about all the things she has done since; the good deeds and the love she and I share for Henry. Why does everyone forget about that? Without her help in Neverland, I wouldn't have my son with me now and they wouldn't have him either. Becoming wound up with these thoughts I frown as I look at Mary Margaret's face.

"_Regina is a good person" _I mutter before pushing back the chair and slowly getting up to go.

"_Emma" _she calls out after me as I climb the stairs to hurry Henry up.

"_I'm done talking about this" _I state bluntly, hearing my voice echoing down the stairs back to her. I have had enough of everyone in this house telling me how evil Regina is, it is not true and I refuse to hear that.

"_What are you done talking about?" _ Asks Henry innocently as I reach the top of the stairs and I raise a suspicious eyebrow to him. He has been eaves dropping as usual. _"Was it my mom?" _he asks in all innocence.

I smile at him and roll my eyes comically. Bless him, he is so sweet and I am so proud of him. I have to hand it to Regina, she has done a great job raising him, and he is so polite. He is waiting so patiently for me to give him an answer. I look at him and my heart breaks a little. I so want to tell him but I can't, not until I am sure.

"_It was nothing kid" _I say raising my hands up in surrender and then heading passed him and into my room. I hear the muffled sound of Mary Margaret's voice calling to Henry that it is time for school. Flopping down on my bed I grab my pillow and hold it close to me as I get comfortable and lie awake thinking. Still Regina seems to be the only thing on my mind.

Having eventually drifted off I wake suddenly to find it mid-afternoon. The loft is silent and I suspect I am home alone still. Getting up I head down stairs only to jump out of my skin when I see Killian sat at the table with his back facing in my direction. Gasping loudly at the shock I have brought myself to his attention and he turns round to stare at me. Great this is just what I was looking forward to today, an awkward moment between me and the man I am supposed to be in love with. I was quite convinced by it all when we were returning from Neverland but lately, I really am not that sure and after last night just being around Regina and what she said, I am just in constant doubt now.

As I take a seat beside him at the table, after having approached with caution I know the conversation we are about to have will not be pleasant. Killian is completely smitten with me so know I am about to break his heart I appreciate it is going to be hard for us both. Nervous I suck my bottom lip in and try to think how to begin. Luckily I don't have to think for too long before he beats me and starts up talking.

"_You going to tell me what is going on Emma?" _ He asks sadly, addressing me directly and staring at me with tears forming in his eyes.

"_I don't want this" _I what I blurt out in response. Slapping my head instantly over my mouth I realise how harsh that must have sounded, but it failed to explain anything. Suddenly realising I better try and explain myself I start stumbling over my words as I try to get the message across as gently as I can that I want to call this whole relationship off. Tearing up myself I am unable to look him in his shining blue eyes.

"_I'm calling it off Killian" _I quickly blurt out biting the bullet. When I look up all I see is pain in his eyes and then without a word he nods and gets up to go. I apologise, it is all I can do to make up for some of that pain I know I have caused. In true gentlemanly fashion he smiles and leaves quietly, without a fuss and without any commotion. Breaking up has gone much more smoothly than I had imagined. The second the door closes I let out a deep sigh of relief because I am glad that is all over a done with, quickly and imply like ripping off a plaster and amazingly enough I don't even feel hurt.

I spend a few minutes contemplating and then glance at the clock. Any minute now Henry and Mary Margaret will be home from school and I am suddenly dreading it. Seconds later they burst in, Henry full of excitement as he yells hello and then thunders up the stairs to his room as Mary Margaret follows inside. She smiles at me but all that concern is still etched into her features as she approaches me. Placing her arms gently on mine she smiles with sympathy.

"_I've just seen Hook" _she softly states.

I look up to the rafters and sigh deeply, time for another little talk with mom. I really am not in the mood. She pushes me though, trying to be the kind, caring person she is and I know she is only trying to help. She tells me what happened, but of course I already know, I was there and I called off the whole thing. She can't hide her disappointment; I think she really wanted Killian to be my true love. I say nothing because I have nothing to say.

"_Emma, is there someone else?" _ She questions and I quickly turn away.

"_Oh my, Emma there is isn't there! Who is it?" _ She asks excitedly.

When I turn back to face her that happy little expression drops instantly from her face. We both know she suspects who it is and the revelation of it leaves her disappointed.

"_Oh Emma, not Regina?" _ She whines and I instantly give a quick nod.

"_What about mom? Is she ok?" _pipes up Henry's little voice and when I look passed Mary Margaret there he is stood on the bottom stair, staring at us both. I glare at her with wide eyes. She just had to bring it up when Henry might hear.

"_No kid, she is fine. It's just that I have gotta go see her about something." _ I stress hoping he won't ask to come, but of course in all his innocence he does. I shake my head and apologise. He can't this time but I can't help noticing that he is disappointed. _"Sorry kid. I'll sort something with her to see you. That ok?" _ I ask as I grab my red leather jacket and head out. Time to face the music and admit defeat. Regina wins, I am ready to admit how I feel.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ah Miss Swan, lingering outside my house again" _I hear her voice as I stand in the path.

"_You just cannot seem to stay away from me can you?" _she states with amusement.

I frown at her; less than amused myself I start trying to question why I returned to her, but unfortunately, like a magpie I am drawn to something about her; that sparkle in her eye and am compelled to stay. Without any further hesitation I slowly approach her with that harsh expression still on my face to conceal the fact that I am actually so happy to be back in her presence.

"_Regina." _I snap, short and sharp, my usual greeting to her.

Stood on her porch staring at me with the most intense of glares, I recognise a burning passion in her eyes as her top lip begins to twitch and the corners turn up into a bit of a smirk. A little flash of her white teeth can be seen where her lips now part and her eyebrows have risen slightly. I can't help but find myself attracted, and I swallow hard as I get closer to her.

"_Come inside then dear" _she invites me, turning and leading the way.

This time I actually find myself entering the lion's den. I have willingly allowed myself to return to Regina and to give her what she wants, which is my admittance that it is her whom I want, need, love and cannot be without. Grinning at me she stands in the hall and raises her hand to slam shut the front door that has been left open. It slamming makes me jump and her reaction is to chuckle. I frown naturally in reaction and she scowls, using her evil queen expression as I call it. It shouldn't make her look beautiful but it does, more so than ever.

"_Not frightened are you dear?" _she questions slowly approaching me.

I am not frightened but I am anxious, I always am when she approaches me or is close; it is a good feeling though. The butterflies in my stomach leave me feeling a little nauseous but I will overcome the feeling shortly I hope. My natural instinct causes me to swallow hard as she slowly extends her arm out and places it upon my shoulder as her other hand snakes around my waist to pull me in close. Tensing up I allow her to hold me as she pushes her body up close against mine. She is suddenly so close, her lips hovering just above the skin of my cheek and the feel of her hot breath beating against it causes me to swallow again. Slowly I move my gaze to her; her eyes are wide and sparkle with pleasure. Brushing her lips purposely against my skin she moves to hover at my ear.

"_So are you ready to admit that you came back because you and your heart truly want me"_ she whispers in a slow and extremely seductive tone.

"_Go on E...m...m...a; admit it" _she teases before kissing just between my ear and my cheek.

I'm quiet and have gone rigid. Something about being in her presence after what happened in Neverland does this to me now. The brave saviour seems to be putty in her hands and we both know she will get the confession that she wants out of me. I close my eyes enjoying the feel of her lips against my skin, when she suddenly retreats. My eyes fly open and I glare at her with a wide eyed stare. She is smirking, knowing I was enjoying that and she gets a thrill from knowing she aroused me.

"_I...I..." _ I stutter unable to find the words. I know she is going to hold back until I declare I have returned to be with her.

"_Well spit it out dear" _she snaps impatiently.

I frown, typical Regina trying to rush me, using her power to try and control, which is a tried and tested method she knows works. In fact it works so well on me that instantly I know what I want to say and I trip over my own words as I rush to get them out.

"_You win Regina, you win. I admit that I want you and I want you now" _

My eyes narrow and I reach forward, taking control of the situation and cupping both of her cheeks as I kiss her hard. I feel her tense and flinch as she is taken by surprise but eventually she relaxes into the kiss as my hand snakes around her to hold her to me. It doesn't take long for us to become breathless and lost in a whirlwind of passion when I deepen our kiss. A few seconds later and we have to break apart just to breathe; the intensity of my romantic gesture having exhausted us both more than we could have imagined. Regina's luscious lips then fall perfectly into a smile when the corners of her mouth twist upwards.

"_What?" _I question her in a quick snap.

"_Nothing dear...I am just pleased you have finally come to your senses" _ she replies.

"_Now let's see how serious you really are?" _

Grabbing my hand she whips me forward, dragging me into the living room where she twirls me and grabs me in her arms as she wraps herself around me. Pulling me into her she squashes her body up against mine and kisses hard; running her tongue over my teeth and then parting them to play with my tongue. Carefully she walks me backwards until I feel the material of the sofa behind my knees. She slams me into it hard and and I fall back into the soft cushioning as she leans down over me, kissing my lips as she forces my head back into the cushions. She rests one hand on my shoulder to keep her body poised and elegant as the other smooths down my body as it did the other night, when I was lying on her bed. Momentarily I am unable to breathe again as she deepens the kiss and my eyes fly open at feeling her hand unbuttoning my jeans with precision. Anyone would think that she undresses me regularly because she is so well practised. She breaks away from my lips and looks down at me with a hunger as she unzips my jeans whilst biting her lip. Breathing deeply I try to hold my nerve as my heart thumps away painfully with lust in my chest.

For now Regina has the control but I don't know how long I will be able to let her keep it; the feelings I am developing inside at being in this position are potentially uncontrollable urges of lust. Looking deep into my eyes Regina leans in to kiss me again and that is when I reach out, grab her hips and pull her down onto the sofa, twisting her so that she is lying across the cushions with her head resting at the arm. I quickly place a knee either side of her and hover over her on all fours. She is grinning away; her bright white teeth showing as she lies patiently waiting for me to make my move. I take a minute I look down at her with my long blonde hair falling around us both. I swallow again so nervous but trying to find my confidence.

"_Well what are you waiting for dear?" _she whispers.

Tucking back my hair behind my left ear I suddenly find the confidence I was looking for. Leaning down I very slowly kiss her lips before lifting my head again. If Regina wants to see how serious I am, she is about to. Scooping my hands into her hair I tug gently at first as I kiss her again, and then a little harder when I deepen the kiss, pushing my tongue against hers as I feel her reach up and place her hands on the waistband of my jeans. Gently she tugs as my kisses fall to her neck and I hear her moan.

"_Oh Miss Swan, I told you, you couldn't resist" _


	6. Chapter 6

Ravenous suddenly with an appetite for Regina I suckle hard at her neck as I feel her fingers against my skin as they trail round to the front of my jeans and pop the button open. I don't let it break my focus as I trail the kisses across her neck and to the other side as I pull hard on her hair. In my chest I can feel my heart beating fast but I couldn't be more relaxed.

"_Oh Miss Swan…so eager" _she gasps as I bite lightly at her neck_._

I am so lost in her that she consumes me and I can think of nothing but pleasuring her and fulfilling her every need. Beneath me she pleasantly moans as I feel her lips suddenly against my neck, barely touching as she teases, blowing ever so gently against my skin. She is as tempting as those delicious poisonous apples she is so famous for. Withdrawing my kisses from her neck I stare down at her and she smiles up at me most seductively.

"_Lost your appetite Miss Swan" _she asks with an air of sarcasm but she knows full well I have not.

The next thing I know I am flat on my back. Regina has flipped our position and is hovering over me like a lioness about to devour her prey. Hovering over me on all fours she smirks at me before sitting back on her heels. Her hands smooth over the thin cotton of my white tank top before she grips it tightly and pushes it up, exposing the flesh of my toned torso to her. Her eyes gleam with an excitement at seeing my unmarked skin. Holding my top up with one hand she traces with her index finger down my stomach making me tense. Still beneath her and deeply lost in her dark eyes, I am at her mercy and she knows it.

"_Good job I have not lost mine" _she smirks before diving down and licking fiercely up my neck before gently securing my earlobe between her teeth.

Inhaling sharply through gritted teeth I welcome the pleasure with the pain as she tugs gently and even succumb to a small moan. So lost in the moment I don't feel her hands glide up body and squeeze hard at my breasts. Gasping loudly my closed eyes fly open and I gaze straight up, focusing on the ceiling trying to remember to breathe. It is as she starts kissing down my neck again, her hands gently grazing at my sides when my phone ringing out loudly from my jeans pocket that I am distracted and we are interuppted.

I don't mean to but I push her off despite her trying to fight the action and restrain me to keep me in position and not lose her control. I overpower her, sitting up as I quickly fish the device from my pocket and answer it without checking the caller ID. Regina trails her fingers across my collarbone in an attempt to distract me; it works to a certain extent before I have to start brushing her away in order to concentrate on the call. It is my mother, sounding distressed but so far, through her tears and upset I haven't heard a word she has said.

Sitting on her knees just to one side of me, Regina starts to kiss my neck and distract me further. Her hands grip tightly at my waist and she nibbles a little on my skin. Pulling the phone away from my ear I cover the mouthpiece with my hand and turn to glare at Regina. In a hushed and harsh voice I order her to stop it and she just smirks. Continuing to kiss me I try to ignore her as I listen to Mary Margaret again. Regina digs her fingers in at my waist not liking my ignoring her and makes me gasp unintentionally. Mary Margaret suddenly stops saying whatever it was she was trying to tell me and asks if I am with Regina. I can hear the disappointment in her voice when I confirm that I am.

"_Regina please….."_ I snap as I try to focus on what Mary Margaret has returned to trying to tell me.

When she doesn't refrain I abruptly stand to ensure I can concentrate and start walking out into the hall. I hear her huff and puff as I do but ignore that and ask Mary Margaret to slow and calm down and then explain properly starting from the beginning. Listening intently this time I struggle to take in what she is saying and then feel my heart break when she gets to her point. My eyes water and I want to cry, it can't be true, what she is saying isn't possible. Nodding I confirm to her that I understand and keeping calm I assure her and ask her not to worry; after all I am the saviour, I am sure I can do something. Finishing the call I spin back to face the living room dreading having to go in and tell Regina what I have just learnt. She takes me by surprise when I see her stood in the doorway frowning at me.

"_What's wrong?" _she snaps.

I look at her shocked, trying not to get to upset so that I can explain clearly. Coughing to clear my throat I stare at her as she waits expectantly. Fiddling with my phone in my hands I feel nervous and anxious to her reaction at the news. I know how I feel so I can only imagine how distraught she is going to be about the news. Swallowing hard I slip my phone back into her pocket and confirm that was Mary Margaret on the phone.

"_Well that I know Miss Swan. What did she want?" _she snaps again.

"_Oh Regina I don't know how to tell you this" _my lip wavers as I try to remain calm.

"_Tell me what Miss Swan?" _Regina snaps as I fall silent and bow my head, my nerves and worry getting the best of me.

"_MISS SWAN!" _she shouts.

"_Tell me…."_ Her voice becoming low and firm.

I gulp.

"_It's Henry" _ I mutter.

"_What?" _she snaps angrily.

"_Henry" _I state a little louder as I look back up at her.


End file.
